Glove forms for drying and other purposes are known in the art and some examples of the prior patented art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,285; 2,783,925; 3,409,142 and 3,486,670.
In the known prior art devices of this general character, the forms tend to be restricted in their usage to gloves of one size or at least a very small range of sizes. Also, the prior art forms are not configured to impart a natural shape to the glove during the drying process and they tend to be rigid and excessively heavy and frequently expensive.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is to provide an improved glove drying and shaping form which is manufactured at minimal expense, is lightweight and unitary, and possesses the degree of resiliency as well as the configuration necessary to promote efficient drying while imparting a natural shape to the glove.
More particularly, the glove form of the invention is embodied in a unitary thin plastics material member which is preferably vacuum formed to a precise configuration. The form is springy for the purpose of supporting gloves of more than one size in a taut condition while they are drying. The very lightweight and very economical form is also ribbed at its finger and palm areas to promote drainage and to minimize total surface contact between the form and gloves mounted thereon. An absolute minimum of material is required to manufacture the plastic glove form and the general shell-like or concave nature of the form renders it most efficient for drying and shaping golf gloves which are soaked with perspiration.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.